Marvel Universe vs. DC Universe: Dimensional Crisis
Marvel Universe vs. DC Universe: Dimensional Crisis is a fighting beat'em'up crossover video game which featuring characters from both Marvel and DC Comics. Story Plot When the villains of both universes begins joining forces, the heroes from both worlds set out of working together and stopping them which the fate of their home universes has now hanging in the balance. Characters Marvel * Spider-Man * Captain America * Wolverine * Iron Man * Thor * Dr. Doom * Loki * She-Hulk * Juggernaut * Venom DC * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * Flash * Lex Luthor * Joker * Harley Quinn * Cheetah * Deathstroke Voice Cast Marvel * Josh Keaton - Spider-Man * Brian Bloom - Captain America * Steven Blum - Wolverine * Eric Loomis - Iron Man * Rick D. Wasserman - Thor * Lex Lang - Dr. Doom * Crispin Freeman - Loki * Eliza Dushku - She-Hulk * Fred Tatasciore - Juggernaut * Benjamin Diskin - Venom DC * George Newbern - Superman * Anthony Ruivivar - Batman * Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman * Troy Baker - Green Lantern * Michael Rosenbaum - Flash * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor * Mark Hamill - Joker * Hynden Walch - Harley Quinn * Laura Bailey - Cheetah * Ron Perlman - Deathstroke Alternate Costumes Marvel Spider-Man * Ultimate Spider-Man * Black Suited Spider-Man * PS4 Spider-Man * Iron Spider Captain America * WWII Captain America * Marvel Now! Captain America * Ultimate Captain America * U.S. Agent Wolverine * Movie Wolverine * Ultimate Wolverine * Classic Wolverine * Marvel Now! Wolverine Iron Man * War Machine * Golden Avenger Iron Man * Marvel Now! Iron Man * Ultimate Iron Man Thor * Asgardian Armor Thor * Ultimate Thor * Beta Ray Bill * Classic Thor Dr. Doom * Dr. Doom 2099 * Future Foundation Dr. Doom * Ultimate Dr. Doom * God Emperor Dr. Doom Loki * MCU Loki * Agent of Asgard Loki * Classic Loki * Siege Loki She-Hulk * Red She-Hulk * Ultimate She-Hulk * Marvel Now! She-Hulk * Fantastic Four She-Hulk Juggernaut * Ultimate Juggernaut * Deadpool 2 Juggernaut * X-Men Juggernaut * Classic Juggernaut Venom * Carnage * Anti-Venom * Toxin * Ultimate Venom DC Superman * DC Rebirth Superman * Classic Superman * New 52 Superman * Injustice Superman Batman * New 52 Batman * Troika Batman * DC Rebirth Batman * Classic Batman Wonder Woman * Injustice Wonder Woman * DC Rebirth Wonder Woman * Our Worlds at War Wonder Woman * New 52 Wonder Woman Green Lantern * Red Son Green Lantern * New 52 Green Lantern * Injustice Green Lantern * Justice League 3000 Green Lantern Flash * Arrowverse Flash * Injustice Flash * Elseworld Flash * DCEU Flash Lex Luthor * New 52 Lex Luthor * Alexander Luthor * Injustice Lex Luthor * Kryptonite Suit Lex Luthor Joker * Arkham Origins Joker * The Dark Knight Joker * Injustice Joker * Gangster Joker Harley Quinn * Injustice 2 Harley Quinn * New 52 Harley Quinn * DC Rebirth Harley Quinn * Arkham City Harley Quinn Cheetah * DC Rebirth Cheetah * Injustice Cheetah * New 52 Cheetah * Classic Cheetah Deathstroke * New 52 Deathstroke * Arkham Origins Deathstroke * Red Son Deathstroke * Flashpoint Deathstroke Stages Marvel * Daily Bugle Rooftops * Avengers Mansion * X-Mansion * Stark Industries * Asgard * Castle Doom * Loki's Throne * New York City * Genosha * OsCorp DC * Fortress of Solitude * Bat-Cave * Themyscira * Ferris Aircraft * Flash Museum * LexCorp * Arkham Asylum * Gotham City * Boston * Stryker's Island Category:Billy2009 Category:Video Games Category:Games